<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Pink Lines by midnightmumblings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803413">Two Pink Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings'>midnightmumblings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SB19 Carrier Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carrier verse, Expect super fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, We love a supportive baby daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has always known since he was a young boy that he has the carrier gene.  It was why he was always extra careful, especially since he and Josh started dating. </p>
<p>So, it came as a surprise when he found two pink lines staring back at him.</p>
<p>Or: Justin is pregnant, and his world changes rapidly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SB19 Carrier Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Pink Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, and welcome to the first installment of the SB19 Carrier Verse!</p>
<p>Just to give you all a little bit of background, this is not like an Omegaverse.  In this universe, it is assumed that a small percentage of males can get pregnant as they may have the "Carrier" gene.</p>
<p>Please expect lots of fluff in the coming installments.</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy!</p>
<p>Stan SB19!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin nearly staggers back when he sees two little pink lines staring back at him. </p>
<p>He almost couldn't breathe.  It was as if the walls started to close in on him.  A million thoughts and emotions began running through his head all at once, ranging from sheer bewilderment to excitement to downright panic. </p>
<p>
  <i>Oh my god how is this happening? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Holy shit! I'm pregnant! I'm having a baby! </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh fuck why now? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Shit, how will I tell Josh?</i>
</p>
<p>The last one worried him the most.  He and Josh have only been together for a few months, and they never really talked about having kids or a family.  They were in the peak of their careers, living the fast life, and they were still relatively young.  Though Justin told Josh from the get go that he is a carrier - it was never a secret because it was part of him - the topic of kids really never came up.  </p>
<p>But, with the way they took extra care whenever they slept together, it was assumed that they didn't plan on having any kids. </p>
<p>At least, not anytime soon. </p>
<p>He leaned against the bathroom wall, sighing at the feel of the cool tile against his heated skin. </p>
<p>
  <i>I have to tell Josh.</i>
</p>
<p>Somehow, that scared him more than telling his own parents.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>A second pregnancy test confirmed that the first one wasn't a false positive, and Justin really needed to tell Josh before he started showing.<p>He stared at himself in the mirror, hand on the slight curve of his lower belly.  Justin took a moment to marvel at the fact that there was life growing inside of him.  In just a few months, there'd be a bouncy little baby in their lives, and Justin imagined the little one would have Josh's expressive eyes, and maybe Justin's nose.  Would they have Josh's fluffy hair or Justin's wavy locks? Would they have the same love for dance and performing as Justin and Josh do, or will they pick up a different craft and hobby? </p>
<p>Justin shook his head, clearing his thoughts.  He hasn't even told anyone yet, and he's started planning out the next eighteen years. </p>
<p>He already scheduled an appointment with an OB-GYN that specialized in male carrier pregnancies.  Justin needed to know how far along he was and how much longer he will take.  The next eight to nine months were going to be extremely difficult. </p>
<p>But, he had to overcome a few hurdles first. </p>
<p>He picked up his phone again and called his Kuya Yani.</p>
<p>"Hey little bro," Yani greeted upon the second ring.  "What's up?" </p>
<p>"Hey, <i>Diko,</i>" he breathed out, heart thumping loudly in his chest.  "I'm at the condo.  Can you pick me up? I need to go home tonight."</p>
<p>"Sure, of course! I'll be there in a few hours."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Justin said before he ended the call. </p>
<p>"You're going home tonight?" A voice called out, and Justin looked up to see Josh enter their room. </p>
<p>He nodded.  "Yeah, family emergency.  I'll be back tomorrow."</p>
<p>Josh approached him and took his hands in his.  "I'll miss you," he said with a pout. </p>
<p>Justin pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips.  "I'll be back before you know it.  I just need to take care of a few things."</p>
<p>He then pulled Josh close to him, wrapping his arms around the older boy. </p>
<p>He didn't know what the future would hold, but he was very sure he wanted to spend it with Josh, especially now that he had part of Josh growing inside him. </p>
<p>He just hopes that Josh would feel the same once he finds out.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Telling his family came with great difficulty.  Justin figured he'd do it after dinner when everyone was more relaxed.<p>"Not that we're not happy to see you, but what brings you home?" Justin's mama asked him once they settled in the living room.  The table has been cleared and plates washed, so there was nothing else holding Justin back from telling them the news. </p>
<p>Justin looked up.  His parents were seated with him on the couch, with Kuya Yani sat on an adjacent chair.  He took a deep breath.  He's practiced this speech in his head, so it was now or never. </p>
<p>"So we all know that I'm a little special right?" he began, holding his mama's hand.  "Special in a way that…I can carry."</p>
<p>In his periphery, he could see that Kuya Yani's eyes widened at the implication.  </p>
<p>"Yes, we know," his mama said with a smile.  "And we accept you no matter what, you know that."</p>
<p>"You're still our son," his papa added.  "And we love you."</p>
<p>Justin smiled, a small weight lifted from his chest at those assurances. </p>
<p>"Justin, baby?" His mama asked, squeezing his hand.  "What is it you want to tell us?" </p>
<p>Justin pursed his lips, before he placed his free hand on the curve of his lower belly.</p>
<p>His papa caught on immediately.  "Are you…?" </p>
<p>Justin paused for a few seconds before he nodded. </p>
<p>"And is Josh…?" Kuya Yani asked, question trailing off.  </p>
<p>"He's the only guy I've ever been with," Justin confessed.  "So, yes."</p>
<p>"Oh my god!" His mama nearly shrieked, pulling him into a hug.  "I'm going to be a <i>lola!</i>" </p>
<p>"Wait, you're not mad?" Justin asked, bewildered as he pulled away from the tight embrace.</p>
<p>"I am very shocked," she admitted.  "But you are an adult now, and I am sure you will make the right decisions. Does Josh know?" </p>
<p>Justin shook his head.  "Not yet.  I uh…I wanted to tell you first before I told him." </p>
<p>"When do you plan on telling him?" Kuya Yani asked. </p>
<p>"Tomorrow, when I go back to the condo.  I have an appointment already scheduled with Dr. Ramos on Saturday, and I'm hoping he'll come with me."</p>
<p>"Well, make sure you don't put it off any longer," His mama told him.  "That boy deserves to know."</p>
<p>"Yes, mama." Justin replied with a smile. </p>
<p>"And invite him over for dinner on Sunday," his papa added. "Let's welcome our new son-in-law."</p>
<p>"Wait, woah woah," Justin pulled back with a laugh.  "I haven't even told him yet, and you're already planning our wedding? We've only been together for six months."</p>
<p>"But anyone with eyes can see that that boy adores you," his mama told him with a smile.  "He loves you, and I'm sure he would stand by you through the next nine months and even beyond."</p>
<p>"And we're always here for you little bro," Kuya Yani said with a grin. </p>
<p>Justin looked around at his family with a smile before pulling them all into a hug. </p>
<p>Now, he just had to tell Josh.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>"So, you know what to tell him?” Yani asked as soon as he dropped Justin off back at the condo.<p>Justin nodded, a small smile on his face.  “Yeah, I do.  I guess it’s now or never, huh?”</p>
<p>“You got this, little bro,” Yani told him, reaching out and squeezing him on his shoulder.  “Let me know how it goes, okay?”</p>
<p>Justin then watched as his older brother drove away before he turned around and looked up at the tall building in front of him.</p>
<p>It was time to face the music.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Josh was in their room when he finally headed up to the unit.  His boyfriend was sitting on his bed, holding Justin’s pillow close to him as he played a game on his phone.  He looked incredibly adorable as he sat there, and Justin’s heart thudded.  He loved Josh, he really did, and he could only hope that this absolute bombshell that he would drop would not cause a rift between them.<p>Josh then looked up, and a smile spread across his face at the sight of his boyfriend.  “You’re back! I missed you,” he said as he stood up to wrap Justin in a hug.</p>
<p>“I missed you, too.  I just...I needed to be home last night.” Justin admitted, holding Josh close to him.  </p>
<p>“Is everything okay, <i>mahal?</i>” Josh asked, tucking a bit of hair behind Justin’s ear as he looked into his eyes.  “You had me worried.”</p>
<p>Justin took a deep breath.  “I need to talk to you. I uhm...I have something really important to tell you that you’re involved in.”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course.  Do you want to talk in here or let’s go out?” Josh asked.</p>
<p>Justin looked around.  The other three were still in their rooms last he checked, and they were pretty much left to their own devices.  Justin figured now would be a better time instead of continuing to drag his feet any longer.</p>
<p>“Here’s okay,” Justin told him.  </p>
<p>“Is everything alright?” Josh asked worriedly.  </p>
<p>“You better sit down for this conversation,” Justin said, gently leading Josh to a chair.  </p>
<p>“You’re scaring me,” Josh pointed out with a panicked laugh.  “Is it good news or bad news?”</p>
<p>Justin paused.  “It depends on how you’ll react.”</p>
<p>“That does not instill me with any confidence.”</p>
<p>Josh sat down nonetheless, with Justin sitting opposite him.  Justin reached out for Josh’s hand, intertwining their fingers.  </p>
<p>“So,” he breathed out deeply.  “You know that I...can carry right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you’ve told me, and you know that doesn’t bother me at all,” Josh said, squeezing his hand.  </p>
<p>“Yeah well…” Justin then rested his hand against his belly, and Josh’s eyes watched the movement.  When Justin’s had curved around his belly, Josh’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“You-?”</p>
<p>Justin nodded after a few seconds.  </p>
<p>“And I’m-?”</p>
<p>Again, another nod.</p>
<p>Josh sat back, stunned.  Justin watched a million emotions flickered through Josh's features. </p>
<p>After some time, Josh spoke again.  "But…how sure are you?" </p>
<p>"I took the test twice just to be sure," Justin replied.  "I also have an appointment scheduled on Saturday with an OB."</p>
<p>He could almost see the cogwheels turning in his lover's head.  Justin waited with bated breath, eager to help if needed.</p>
<p>"But we…" Josh paused.  "We were careful."</p>
<p>"I know we were," Justin began, squeezing Josh's hand.  "But I guess these things just happen."</p>
<p>"But we used a condom…you're on birth control…" Josh stuttered out, disbelief evident on his face.  "How did-?" </p>
<p>"I really don't know either," Justin replied, shaking his head.  "That's also why I'm going to the doctor on Saturday, so maybe I can figure out how it happened."</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a few seconds before Josh stood up, letting go of Justin's hand in the process. </p>
<p>"I uh…I need time to think about this…excuse me." he said quietly before stepping aside and out of the room, leaving Justin to stare at the chair he sat in.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>"Baby, give him a bit of time.  Neither of you planned for this, and he's shocked." His mama told him over the phone.<p>"I know, mama, but was it too much to expect some reassurance from him?" Justin asked, sniffling as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  </p>
<p>"Look, I've known Josh as long as you have, and back when you were just friends, I could already see how much that boy cares for you," she pointed out.  "Give him some time to digest the information, and then talk to him again."</p>
<p>"But how much longer? I need him to make a decision now." He said, sounding almost like a petulant child.  "I don't know if I can do this by myself."</p>
<p>"You won't be alone, Justin," she said firmly.  "We're all here for you even if Josh won't be.  But believe me, he will want to be a part of this, so you just need to give him a bit of space to think things through.  Talk to him again, okay?" </p>
<p>"Okay, I'll try," he murmured. </p>
<p>"I love you, you know that right? Let me know how it goes." </p>
<p>"Yes, I will.  I love you, too." He said with a small smile.  "Bye…"</p>
<p>He put his phone down on the bedside table, hugging Josh's pillow close to him, inhaling the comforting scent of his boyfriend.  </p>
<p>A flurry of thoughts swirled around his mind, and he couldn't help but overthink.  What if Josh didn't want to be a part of this? What happens to them? How could this affect the group? So many performances will have to be put on hold because Justin wouldn't be able to dance soon enough.  Should they tell the fans? Or will they just withdraw from the spotlight with no explanation? </p>
<p>There was so much to think through. He knows a good portion of the fans would support them and fiercely protect them if need be, but he also worries about the other half.  </p>
<p>He doesn't think he can handle the media shitstorm alone once it hits. </p>
<p>His hand traveled down, gently resting over his still slightly flat belly.  </p>
<p>One thing was certain, though: Justin already loved this baby so much, and he would move heaven and earth for this little one growing inside of him. </p>
<p>He could only hope his other half would be there for him all the way.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Josh still hasn't returned by the time they all had dinner.  The other three obviously noticed their eldest member was not around, and Stell was about to ask when Justin shook his head.<p>Sejun approached him after dinner, though. </p>
<p>"Are you and Josh okay?" their leader asked. </p>
<p>Justin paused.  He wasn't sure if he should tell Sejun yet, especially since he hasn't spoken to Josh since he left, but there was concern in the other boy's eyes.</p>
<p>"I don't know," he admitted after a few seconds.  </p>
<p>"Is there something bothering you?" </p>
<p>Justin nodded, tears slipping out his cheeks.  Sejun stepped forward and wrapped his arms around their youngest member, allowing him to cry on his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Do you want to tell me about it?" </p>
<p>"Later," Justin promised.  "Just…I need to talk to Josh first." </p>
<p>"Okay," Sejun replied, rubbing the younger's back.  "You can always talk to me, you know that, right?"</p>
<p>"I know.  Thank you, Sejun."</p>
<p>Sejun smiled at him.  "Whatever it is you're going through, I know you both will make it.  Make sure you talk to Josh, okay?" </p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Josh returned later that night, and Justin pretended he was asleep on Josh's bed.<p>He could hear Josh enter the room and sigh.  He heard his boyfriend's footsteps approach and the bed behind him dipped as Josh snuggled close to him under the sheets. </p>
<p>"Jah," Josh murmured. "You may already be asleep by now, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry I walked out like that.  I'll talk to you in the morning and apologize again, because I shouldn't have done that."</p>
<p>Justin kept his breathing as even as possible, but he couldn't help the slight shudder as Josh reached around him and placed a hand on his belly.  </p>
<p>"I am honestly scared as hell," Josh whispered, his hand gently rubbing Justin's belly.  "But I love you so much, and I want to be here for you every step of the way."</p>
<p>Justin couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face.  He then turned around, surprising his boyfriend. </p>
<p>"I thought you were asleep," Josh said. </p>
<p>"Couldn't sleep without you," Justin replied, snuggling close to Josh.  "Did you mean everything you just said?" </p>
<p>Josh nodded.  "I am scared, I'll admit, but as I said, I love you.  I won't let you handle this by yourself."</p>
<p>"I'm scared too," Justin admitted, staring into Josh's eyes that were slightly illuminated by the light from the windows.  </p>
<p>Josh chuckled, placing his hands on Justin's belly, awe on his face.  "Then let's be scared together."</p>
<p>Justin grinned before pressing his lips against Josh's.</p>
<p>The future was uncertain and downright terrifying, and they had so much to do to prepare for this.</p>
<p>But at least now, Justin could sleep soundly, knowing that he wasn't alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>